Dance with the Devil
by viva la reina
Summary: She had a choice. His career was in her hands. He could either become part of the most successful faction the WWE has ever seen, or he could be an absolute nobody. How far would she go for the man she loved? How far would he go to get what he wanted? He had a choice. Her heart was in his hands. Seth Rollins x OC Rewrite
1. Prologue, Chapter 1

_**Prologue | Chapter 1**_

_**She had a choice. His career was in her hands.**_

_**He could either become part of the most successful faction the WWE has ever seen, or he could be stuck jobbing for other superstars and help put them over. This power rested in the fragile hands of Vanessa Cruz. She made one little suggestion and both of their lives changed in more ways than they could have imagined. How far would Seth Rollins go to headline the biggest shows in the world? How far would she go for the man she loved?**_

_**He had a choice. Her heart was in his hands.**_

"Colby! Do not fucking walk away from me!" she yelled, voice thick in venom.

He stopped in his tracks and threw one look over his shoulder. The way her face was contorted was enough to make him leave. The look was nasty, dangerous.

_If looks could kill, he would be a walking corpse._

She let out a short laugh. It was a sarcastic one, filled with spite. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, and began to pull at the roots. Her fingernails dug into the skin of her scalp, her hand forming a fist, hair entangled into the crevices. Her eyes narrowed, hatred spilling through the tight slits.

"Take one more step."

"Or what?" he inquired.

_"You don't want to know."_

**Author's note: this is a rewrite of an old John Cena story I wrote under "The Choices We Make." I've changed the story a little bit, but this time to feature Seth Rollins!**


	2. Chapter 2

**| 2012 |**

Vanessa sat quietly in the conference room, spinning a pen between her index and middle finger. Her co-workers were discussing the major changes they made for the upcoming Survivor Series pay-per-view. She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot in a rhythmic pattern as they became engaged in a heated debate. She stopped twirling her pen and drew a small picture of the WWE logo. For weeks, they have been trying to decide what to do with their daughter company, NXT, and which wrestlers worked hard enough to move up to the main roster.

She had always dreamed of working with the WWE- even when she was a younger girl. And although she always imagined herself in front of the camera, rather than behind the scenes, it was still an amazing feat. She was the newest member of the Creative Process team, and seeing her ideas played out on screen was an amazing feeling. Working alongside some of her childhood heroes, alone, was one of the greatest things to happen to her.

Vanessa worked closely with the boss' daughter, Stephanie McMahon. So close, in fact, she could see the detail in her satin blouse as she sat on the other side of the table. She admired the female McMahon's tenacity and her dedication to the business. Her success was one that Vanessa was striving for.

"Miss Cruz?"

"Huh?"

"We haven't heard a word out of you since the beginning of this meeting. Which NXT superstar has caught your eye?" Stephanie McMahon asked, breaking the younger woman out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Uh, um-" she looked at all the notes, or lack thereof, she had taken over the last few weeks. "-er, well, I'm actually looking at a few _superstars._" Vanessa took a special interest in NXT, especially since the wrestlers on the roster were literally the future faces of the WWE. She just wanted to make sure that they were going to be pushed properly and in the right direction.

"Like who?"

"Well, you're going to have to bear with me on this one, but first, I was looking at Good and Lopez. I mean, they're great as Dean and Seth, especially with Seth as champion… the crowd loves them, and I was also looking at Anoa'i. Joe has a great lineage, he as the perfect look and I think all three men are excellent at what they do. I'm honestly just not sure how we would get them on the roster."

"Maybe we could package them as a faction," another member interjected, "the crowd loves those guys and they're amazing wrestlers! Maybe like a new NWO, or like a better Nexus- No offense Johnnie…"

"I like the way you guys think." Stephanie said writing down a few of their ideas into her notebook. "They are all doing extremely well, they have the looks, they have the skills, Colby and Joe probably could work their mic skill... Johnathan knows what he's doing, maybe he can carry the group on the mic… I need to look into this."

Vanessa smiled to herself. She had a feeling her stay in the WWE would turn out perfectly.

The next day, Vanessa arrived to the NXT arena in Florida much earlier than usual. Stephanie sent her to discuss a few options with the general manager, John Layfield. Matches and promos, mainly. Being that they were pushing three men up to the main roster, she also had to look out for three NXT stars to take the NXT title when Seth leaves.

She held a cup of coffee in her hand, and readjusted her purse strap as she walked down the long corridors. The sound of her heels clicking against the cold pavement bounced off the walls and back to her ear drums. It was rare for a member of WWE headquarters to make an appearance at a show, so as she walked pass superstars and tech crew, they all made sure to give her a small 'hello' or nod of the head.

"Miss Cruz?" a low voice beckoned from behind her.

"Well, hello there Colby. You are two years older than me, Vanessa is just fine," she said smiling at the rising superstar.

"Vanessa," he said with a smile, "um- I just wanted to thank you. I heard that you were the one that recommended John, Joe and I to move up to the main roster."

"Oh, well, it was a suggestion. Everyone else just agreed with it."

"But thank you for that. I owe you."

"It's my job, Colby. It's fine, really. Don't worry about it. You'll do well. I see potential in you." She gave him a slight nod of the head and walked off.

Vanessa had always taken a liking to the superstar. He was technically one of the best wrestlers the WWE had ever seen. He was quick on his feet, a high flyer, and just very entertaining to watch in the ring. He was like a cat- he had nine lives and always landed on his feet. She knew that with the right push, he would be the face of the company.

She continued to walk and found her destination. She wrapped her knuckles against the thick hardwood door and waited for an answer. It didn't take long for the General Manager to appear on the other side of the door.

"Vanessa! It is nice seein' ya' girl. Headquarters only sent one this time?"

"Well, since I'm the new girl, they wanted me to learn from my mistakes."

"Throwin' you under the bus, I see."

"I see it more as an initiation," she joked.

"Well, let's talk business then and see where this leads us. I know you're taking three of my best guys… so we need to make something work before-"

"-Mr. Layfield?" a female tech worker asked walking in. "I can't work here anymore."

"Wait, Miss Thompson. What do you mean?"

"Either you fire that pig, Alex, or I'm leaving."

"What happened?"

Vanessa stood there, shocked, and listened to the woman's story with wide eyes.

Alex Simmons was released that month due to accusations of sexual harassment against Gina Thompson.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone at Headquarters sat in a larger conference room than she was used to and sat around a large table. Although, this time, it was different. _Everyone_ in the building gathered around the stuffy room, some sat, others stood. A furious Vince McMahon sat at the end of the rectangular table with red cheeks. It was obvious he tried his best to remain calm and collected, but the bulging vein in his neck gave away his composure.

Vince McMahon's presence was rare. He wasn't seen quite too often. Even when she got hired she didn't meet him until a few weeks later. It was both an honor and a sense of fear to be in his presence.

Vanessa was nervous, she's heard about these meetings. They were very rare, but all too serious at the same time. She had never seen everyone together at one time, people from different departments were there, people she had never even seen before. She continued to bite at her lower lip as she waited for her boss to speak.

"The WWE has gained tons of negative attention because of what has been happening the past few weeks. Being this close to Survivor Series and Royal Rumble and everything in between, that is not good for business at all. Sexual harassment is a heinous crime, and no one will ever look pass it. Two employees have left because of it, and I do not want a repeat."

Mr. McMahon took a large breath before continuing, "I've prepared an e-mail to be sent out to all the members of the WWE family. It is a basic summary of what I am about to tell all of you. If they have any questions, the General Managers of both respective brands have an outlined and detailed description of the new rule."

Murmurs and whispers broke into the conference room. The man sitting next to Vanessa looked just as nervous as she did. His foot bounced up and down as he fidgeted with his stubby fingers. He bit his nail occasionally, it was obvious he did not deal well with suspense.

"I cannot be comfortable with romantic ties between anyone in the business anymore. Other companies view it as unprofessional, so why should we see it otherwise? Romantic relationships can only complicate things around here and it may lead to more sexual harassment, and even worse... It seems only like a laughing matter, but anyone caught involved with a superstar, or with a crew member, or anybody employed with the WWE, will be suspended indefinitely without pay."

Gasps and even more murmurs erupted throughout the conference room.

"But, sir, what about those already married?" a male's voice asked.

Vanessa watched as Stephanie shifted in her seat. There were plenty of couples already involved in the WWE. Two of the biggest guys in the company were dating two of the biggest girls in the company. How would this even work?

"Well, that, we don't have any power over," he said shooting a glance at his daughter. "But I disapprove of any other relationships. Now, if any of you have any questions, feel free to send me an e-mail."

The room was emptied out in a matter of seconds. Everyone gossiping about the new rule that had to be followed. Eyebrows were raised left and right, and all Vanessa could do was take a large, deep breath. Not like she was involved with anybody in the business, but the road life got lonely. And being one of the youngest members of the WWE, everything just seemed to feel even worse for her.

"Good morning, Miss Cruz!"

"Hey, Colby. Good morning to you, too."

"Staying with NXT tonight?"

"Will be with you guys for the next few weeks."

"Don't you get tired of being around us? I mean, I feel like you'd have better things to do than watch over us."

She let out a groan before continuing, "Yeah. I just totally hate being around all you guys," she said with a smile. "After Vince made his new rule, he's sending a few members from Headquarters to the shows. You know, to _enforce the law_."

A lot of things were starting to become more serious backstage. With so many big pay-per-views ahead of the WWE, they couldn't afford any sort of negative publicity. Backstage halls were starting to become filled with men and women in suits. They were reminders that there were eyes from headquarters watching everywhere and any wrong move can lead to serious repercussions.

"So you're babysitting us. Making sure lights are out by midnight and that no girls are in the boy's locker room?"

She laughed, "Pretty much, Colby."

"Vince is serious, huh?

"Oh, yeah. I mean, I don't know how long it's going to last for, maybe until the rumors die out… but for now, it's being reinforced to the max."

"That's a shame." Seth smiled.

She shrugged. "I think it's a little important. Especially for you newbies. Better to put your junk in your pants and focus on your in-ring work than other things."

"Did you just reference my junk? I think that might be sexual harassment."

Her eyes went wide, "You are not turning this on me. I am the reinforcement. I have nothing to do with this," she said with a slight laugh,

"You know I'm playing. But uh- still wanted to thank you. I can't believe I'm going to be debuting on the main roster soon!"

"It really was no problem, Colby. You've got talent, don't second guess yourself. If not me, someone else would have definitely suggested you."

"But you did it first."

"And it was no problem."

He smiled, "Any ideas on my debut?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and see." Vanessa smirked before walking away.

**Few Days Later**

Vanessa Cruz sat in the office of Stephanie McMahon among thirty of her other coworkers. They fumbled with their pens, some of them went back and forth in their notes while she doodled three figures in outfits that resembled a SWAT uniform. Black tops, black pants, black boots and the look was completed with what looked like bulletproof vests.

Since she was the one that suggested moving up John Good, Colby Lopez and Joe Anoa'i to the main roster, Stephanie made it Vanessa's responsibility to come up with a gimmick for the three of them. She had a few in mind, but there was one she knew would be foolproof. The young woman was too invested in this faction and she wanted to make sure it would be successful. The fans would eat up the gimmick completely.

The three men she was working with were all so talented and she knew they deserved to be the future faces of the company. All men had the look and the skill. Joe Anoa'i with his figure and his move star good looks. John Good with his manic, Joker-esque mannerisms. Colby Lopez with his serious aerial and technical skills. How could the fans not like these men? As Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, these men would be unstoppable.

Her sketching was interrupted when the beautiful daughter of Vince McMahon walked into the office with a distressed look on her face. "Sorry everyone, the meeting I was in was running late. I hope everyone had a good weekend?" The room nodded and continued to give Miss McMahon their full, undivided attention.

"Okay, Miss Cruz, Mr. Johnson and Miss Brown, I know you guys have all been to RAW, Smackdown and NXT the past few weeks. Everything seem under control?"

The three nodded.

"Good, good. We need to make sure that these new rules are being enforced. We can't afford any bad publicity right now. But, as they say, the show must go on. Vanessa, have you any ideas for the NXT boys?"

"I do, actually." The young brunette said with a smile. "This is what I was thinking. At Survivor Series, I know it's next week and really sudden, but I think that sort of chaos works. Especially for this. The boys come out and they interfere in the championship match. They screw Ryback out the title and everyone thinks that they're working for Punk or for Heyman. Have them come back for RAW the next day and just have them explain why they did what they did. Have them say that they aren't working for Heyman and just say that they were doing what they though was 'right.' The boys can be like, little Joker's or something. You know? Fighting for what's right."

"Like they're fighting for justice, but in a heel manner… This could work." Stephanie said writing it down in her notes.

"I was thinking of having them dress like SWAT team members," Vanessa said flashing her coworkers the sketches she did in her notebook. "Fighters of injustice."

"The Shield of Justice." Someone else spoke out from across the table.

Stephanie McMahon smiled.

"The Shield."

**The Thursday before Survivor Series**

Vanessa Cruz walked around the NXT backstage area. She was still "babysitting" the NXT superstars, but more importantly, she was scouting. Scouting for the next big thing. Bo Dallas was a good choice. Adrian Neville. The fans liked them and they were incredibly gifted in the ring. Sami Zayn was another amazing option. She had always been a fan of his when he wrestled around the world. It was nice to see him make his way into NXT and she couldn't wait to see him on the main roster.

"Hey there lil' lady!" John Layfield said as he saw her walking around.

"Good evening, John." She smiled, shaking his hand.

"Can't believe you're taking my three boys away from me."

She laughed, "at least you'll be able to commentate their matches once they're officially on the main roster."

"You're right. I have trained my boys well, though."

"You did a wonderful job," Vanessa said with a smile. "Look how quick they made it to the main roster."

"Oh, you're going to love what they came up with for Survivor Series. It'll blow your mind. Something new, something patented. Just a note, their costumes weren't fit on time… so they won't get it on time by Sunday."

"As long as they're in all black, we'll worry about costumes later." Vanessa said shaking her head. She had other things to worry about. "I can't wait to see what they have up their sleeves!"

"Hey John! Mind if I have a word with Miss Cruz?" a voice interrupted.

"Colby, my man! Yeah, I need to get some paper work done in my office. Miss Cruz, let me know if you need anything. You know where my office is."

"You got it, John!"

"Hi, Colby. What can I do ya' for?"

"Survivor Series! Are you serious? I get to debut at one of the biggest pay-per-views of the year? And I read the outline of what we're doing. You've got to be kidding me."

"Dead serious." She smiled.

He laughed, "But really, this is such an honor. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Colby, it's no big deal, really. You deserve it."

"Well, I'm sure John, Joe and I owe you like dinner, or something. We're all excited about Sunday."

"Just kill it at Survivor Series. Show everyone why you guys are here. That's all I ask."

**Author's Note: Chapters have been very slow, but bear with me. I'm trying to build up a few things. I'm trying to get all the slow, filler chapters out of the way. This is clearly a huge filler, lol. The next chapter gets really juicy. Please, follow or favorite and give me a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Survivor Series**

The entire crowd watched in silence as the title match at Survivor Series was destroyed by three somewhat unknown men. Ryback laid on a decimated announcer's table as silence overtook the arena. Once the crowd was able to grasp exactly what happened, loud bursts of boo's erupted throughout the entire arena.

The three men stood over their destruction with satisfied smiles on their faces.

The crowd was livid and the hatred the crowd exuded could be felt through the television sets.

This was the exact reaction Vanessa wanted.

As the television faded to the WWE logo and as the fans began to exit the arena, the three men made their way backstage.

Vanessa was waiting for them at the gorilla pit with the largest smile plastered on her face. She clapped with strong enthusiasm as they approached her. Everything she wanted from them came to life. They weren't wearing the right costume, but that didn't matter to her. The fact that the audience was seething was all she cared about. These three men were going to be some of the strongest heels the WWE has ever seen.

"You guys were so good! I'm so proud!"

"Now how good was that, baby girl?" Joe, who was now Roman Reigns, asked as he gave the young woman a hug. "How'd we look?"

"You guys were _made_ for the main roster. I'm so excited, thank you guys for this."

"Why are you thanking _us? _You're the one that put all this together, sweetheart." John, or Dean Ambrose, said giving her a hug once Joe released her.

"Yeah, but you guys put my image together. Steph is going to be so happy! This is like, the first time I put a gimmick together and you guys made me look so good!"

"You look good all by yourself, honey." Colby laughed pulling her into a tight hug.

"Real smooth, Cole." Joe laughed on the side.

"What'cha got planned tonight? Want to go out with your boys for a congratulatory drink? And maybe a lil' sum'n-sum'n afterwards?" John said raising his brows up and down.

A laugh escaped her perfectly pink lips and shook her head. "Pretty sure there's a restriction somewhere about grabbing drinks with you guys somewhere in the new set of rules. And I _know_ for a fact that I could lose my job by doing the latter. So thank you for the offer, John. But I need to get to _my_ hotel room and get some sleep."

"Aw, lighten up." Joe smiled.

"We're right behind you to that hotel room," John laughed.

She shook her head, "You guys can go get a drink and rest up. Y'all need to get ready for RAW. Thank you guys, again. I'll be at RAW tomorrow and help you guys set up for the promo."

The young woman walked away, her high heels clicking against the cold, hard cement. She had a slight sway in her walk, and Colby couldn't help but stare at the way her pencil skirt hugged her curves. She didn't have the typical cover-girl-model-look. She was a little on the short side, barely reaching his shoulders with heels on. She had wide hips and a small waist. Perfect set of curves. Vanessa had the perfect tan skin. But of course, he didn't expect anything less from a California Girl. A beautiful smile that belonged in commercials, dark mysterious eyes that wanted to be uncovered, and long wavy hair that begged to be pulled from the back- Colby had to pull himself out of his thoughts.

John laughed, "God. She is so hot. You read that e-mail? You think there's any loopholes in there? You know what? Fuck the rules."

"Dude, you're on the first day of the job. You wanna get fired already?" Joe asked, lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and she's way out of your league, Ambrose. You think a _woman_ like _that_ would be interested in you?" Colby asked with a smirk.

"And you think she'd be interested in _you?_" He shot back.

"Hell nah, that's why we stick to ring rats." Colby said with a sarcastic smile, referring to the WWE fan girls that would do anything for a night with a wrestler.

"You guys need to get laid." Joe said shaking his head.

"I bet I could get more girls than you." John said staring at his best friend, Colby.

Colby Lopez had recently broken up with a long-term girlfriend. Of course he still loved her and still thought of her. How could you stop thinking about someone you once thought of marrying? But she couldn't accept the fact he would be on the road for three hundred days of the year. She wasn't even a fan of the sport and didn't give him the recognition he deserved. She gave him an ultimatum, and well, he chose wrestling.

"Bet?" Colby said with a side eye.

"Bet."

He shrugged. In all honesty, Colby didn't know if he could pick up a girl anymore. He was with his ex-girlfriend for so long, he didn't know how the dating world worked anymore. _Do people still court each other?_ _Or do they just get down to the nitty gritty?_ This was going to be a challenge for Colby, but it seemed like a fun one.

Joe just laughed. He couldn't believe he was stuck with these two. But at the end of the day, he wouldn't want to be stuck with anybody else. The three were best of friends. And if they were putting this on as a bet, the road trips could only get interesting.

"Joe, you'll keep track. We have to report back to you." John laughed.

"I really could care less about how many chicks y'all bang on the road, but sure. I'll keep track."

"So, what kind of rules are we looking at?" Colby asked.

"Well, first of all, no WWE employee." Joe said pointing fingers at both men, reminding them of the newly placed rule.

"Fair," John said. "You actually have to put it in the chick, too. None of that foreplay."

"And how do we get proof?"

"I don't know. Snap a picture. Keep an undergarment. Be creative." John replied.

"You're disgusting." Joe said with a laugh.

"And this is news to you?" Colby retorted. "What prize are we even looking at?"

"I don't know. Bragging rights?" John asked with a shrug. He couldn't care less about a prize. He was just looking forward to some road ass.

"How 'bout y'all make this a lot more interesting. Obviously, The Shield isn't going to last for forever. When Vanessa decides to break us up, the loser has to voluntarily take a step down if offered a title shot and give it to the other person."

The two looked at each other dead in the eye before pounding their fists in the middle.

It was settled.

The stakes were definitely raised and both men were ready.

"This lasts until The Shield breaks up."

Joe shook his head and laughed. This was going to be way too interesting. He was in a relationship with his college sweetheart and had an amazing child with her and he couldn't have been happier. He found John and Colby's antics a little juvenile sometimes, but they've known each other for so long, all their flaws and weird little attitudes were accepted. Plus, John was always good company and always entertaining. The three never had a boring time with John in the mix. There was no doubt that this faction would work out. Their chemistry was too strong. Joe couldn't wait to start on the main roster with two of his best friends.

Vanessa knew what she was doing. She was new. But she had an image.

Joe was thankful to work with her.

And judging by the looks on his teammates faces, they were excited to be working with her too.

**Author's Note: well, here goes the bet. Who is going to win and how does Vanessa get involved?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer 2013**

The Shield had grown into a faction that the WWE has never seen before. They took out so many huge superstars and left such a large impact. They were a force to not be messed with. Everyone in the locker room feared the three men, and when they heard "Sierra Hotel…" erupt through the arena they knew something serious was going to happen. Some men made smart decisions to make their way out, while others were dumb enough to stay back and fight.

The Shield came out victorious _every time._ Vanessa worked so hard and invested so much of her time to The Shield and wanted to make sure that they were stars by the time she was done with them. She brought Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins to the tag team titles, and Dean Ambrose to the United States title. Damn right she was proud of herself, but most importantly, she was proud of her three boys. They worked hard and put in the time and the effort to make sure her image came out the way she pictured it.

With the past few months that passed, and the few months that Vanessa spent with the three men, the four grew to be very close friends. Headquarters sent her with them to most shows so she could make sure everything went the way she wanted. It was rare for somebody from Headquarters to be at the venues all the time, but the Shield was kind of a big deal, and wherever they went, Vanessa went, too. She took on a role as sort of their manager. She still stayed in Stamford, Connecticut for some of their meetings, but most of her work was on the road. When she had a new idea, she would e-mail back and forth with Stephanie. But for the most part, her work mainly related to the Shield. They were her project, and Stephanie wanted to see were Vanessa could take them.

Currently, Vanessa was working on an angle with the legendary Dusty Rhodes and his two sons, Cody and Dustin. What Vanessa had in mind was going to help push all men involved all the way to the top. She sat at a local coffee shop with her laptop- typing up all her ideas and getting ready to send them to Stephanie.

She had recently pushed Dean Ambrose to the moon and he's been sitting contently at the top. Right now she was working on making Roman Reigns the king of the ring and have him completely dominate. She's had him work with John for several hours a day, working on his mic skill. He was already a juggernaut in the ring, he just needed to learn to work a mic.

Her strategy was to build one Shield member at a time. She didn't want to push all three men at the same time. She wanted to take her time with them and let them all reach the top. Seth was looked at as a weak link for now, but she had so many ideas for all three men.

"Hey baby girl, what're you working on?" Joe asked as he sat down next to her, John and Colby right in tow.

"Sending Steph some of my new ideas." She said not moving her eyes from her laptop screen. She was too intent in the story she was telling, she couldn't afford to be distracted.

"What'cha got planned for us now? Whose ass are we kicking?" John asked.

She smiled, eyes still stuck the screen, "Actually _you_ guys are going to get your asses kicked. But you'll have to trust me on this one."

They stopped questioning the method of her madness a long time ago. When she said sit, they sat. The Hounds of Justice were loyal just as they were vicious.

"Give me a minute and I'll tell y'all what I got planned once I finish typing this up." She said taking her fingers off the keyboard to adjust her glasses.

"Hey, that girl over there has gotta be like… a good 7, right? Maybe a 6? Nah, definitely a 7." John said, motioning his head over to a young blonde woman across the café. His words caught her attention enough to get her eyes off her computer screen.

She peered over at the girl he was talking about and nodded in approval.

"Hm, like a 6.5. Not a big fan of busty blondes. But looks like she'd totally go for a stroll with you down _Ambrose Alley._" Vanessa said with a smirk.

Vanessa knew about their little bet for a long time now. In fact, they told her all about it the week after they made it. She thought it was hilarious, and was really interested in finding out who was going to win the bet. Whoever won, however, was going to be a _huge_ star because she had _huge_ plans for the members of the Shield after they break up. She was hoping to get one of them into the WWE World Heavyweight Championship picture. It was going to be a shame if one of them had to voluntarily step down.

Of course no one else in the company knew of their little bet. It was a secret between the four of them. If she counted correctly, John was winning, but only be one or two girls. She thought it was disgusting and a little demoralizing to women, but she got a laugh out of it most of the time, so whoever they decided to get it on with was none of her concern, really.

"Vanessa, why don't _you _ever participate in our little game?" John asked. "I mean, what are you? 25, 26? You're in your prime, babe. Loosen up a little bit and have fun. Take your hair out of that stupid bun, get out of that monkey suit and put on a sexy red dress and heels. Go find you a man."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kind of agree with John. You're so young, Vanessa. You follow us for a living and watch these two douchebags try to pull girls in every city. Go have fun, girl!" Joe said rubbing her arm.

"It's unprofessional!" She laughed, "That's why I don't participate in your little _game._"

"You need to get laid." John said, very directly. "Now, I would definitely volunteer to offer my services because I'm sure there is a lot of pent up tension in your body that needs to be released, but there's a rule against that and I'm totally against breaking the rules… unless of course, you wanted to keep it a secret and you know…"

"No John, I am _not_ going to need your services. And what makes you guys think I need to get laid or don't get laid. You guys don't know my personal life."

"Vanessa. Your room is always on the same floor as ours, if not right next door. There is no man going in and out of your room." John said.

"Are you guys expecting someone to come in and out of my room? I have self-respect."

"I mean, a girl has needs. I know that for sure." Colby interjected.

"Really, though. What does it matter to you guys whether or not I'm having sex?"

"Because you're a beautiful girl, and if no one is hitting it, I am _ready and willing_ to break rules." John said with a laugh.

Colby slapped him on the back of the head. "What he's trying to say is, you're a pretty girl, V. You might not need a man in your life, but why not have some fun? You're young. Live a little."

John pursed his lips together and slightly shook his head, "nope. I meant what I said."

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll try 'dating' a few guys and see how it works out."

"Perfect. Get ready for tonight. No more pantyhose or slicked back bun or tweed pencil skirts. In fact, throw all that out." John said with a disgusted look on his face. "Put on a pretty dress and some _really_ high heels."

The young woman laughed and shook her head. _What did I get myself into?_ She asked with a dreading look on her face. She pressed the 'send' button in her e-mail and packed her things up. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanessa wasn't an uptight prick all the time. In fact, she knew how to have fun and loved to have fun. But with this new job, a job that meant the world to her, there was no time for fun and games. She had to be professional and make sure her work came first.

But the boys were right and she definitely needed a night out.

Ever since she first started working for the company, she had found work coming before _everything. _Before her friends, her family, even herself. Her day offs were spent watching old wrestling tapes and even scouting the independent circuits. Every second of her life was dedicated to her job. Millions of people prayed to have a job like this, and it was in her possession. The WWE was the one thing in her life that made her happy. She lived for this business and never imagined working for any other company. From a young girl, she knew WWE was it. And she was here. She wasn't going to let anything get in the way.

She put her college partying ways to the side and tried to remain as professional as possible. With The Shield as her new project, she had to stay focused. There was no getting off tangent. The Shield was such a large project and she could tell some of her coworkers were envious. But she didn't mind. She walked by the people who whispered about her with her head held high. It was her idea, anyways. From top to bottom, The Shield was hers. She deserved the right to work them.

Vanessa was thankful for The Shield. She wasn't thankful because they gave her credibility and they gave her such a push behind the scenes. She was thankful because they were such a pleasure to travel with and to work with. They were fun, and they kept things exciting for her, but they worked hard. They worked so hard. It was hard not to see. The three men were determined and tried everything she suggested. They all trusted each other and it made working with them such an amazing experience.

Not only have they helped her in her career, but they've helped her in her personal life. She's gained a lot of confidence over the past few months because of them. She was already a confident girl to begin with. Vanessa knew she had the looks and she knew how to use them. But because of them, she gained a new sense of confidence. She didn't have to hike her skirt up a few inches to get attention, she just had to be herself. Despite some of John's suggestive remarks, the boys made her feel like she was beautiful underneath the hair and the makeup. They let her know that her intelligence was just as sexy as the rest of her.

She took a step back from the hotel mirror and smiled at her reflection. Her long brown hair was waved into loose curls, she donned a short black dress that hugged her curves and revealed her entire back, and a simple black pair of Louboutin's. It's been a long time since she went out for fun, but she was ready for a good time. A knocking interrupted the silence in her hotel room, and she knew it was time to get going.

"How do I look?" Vanessa asked with a smile as she opened the door.

All three men's eyes went wide and they slowly started to nod their head 'yes.'

She smiled, feeling accomplished. "Pretty sure I still know how to play the game."

"Lookin' like that, you don't have to say a _word._" John said, looking completely mesmerized.

"You look gorgeous, V."

"Thanks, Colby. Where are we going anyways?"

"Uh, a bunch of the guys on the roster and some girls are going to a bar down the street. Nothing too fancy." Joe replied as he locked arms with the beautiful young lady.

The four arrived to the bar and quickly grabbed seats next to Nick Nemeth, Ettore Ewe, Curtis Hussey, Layla El, and Victoria Crawford (Dolph Ziggler, Big E Langston, Fandango, Layla and Alicia Fox, respectively).

"Wow, look who decided to take off their pantyhose and come join us for a night out!" Nick exclaimed in excitement as he took a sip of his beer.

Vanessa laughed, "I had to prove to the boys that I'm not such a stuck up prick."

"Aww, Vanessa! We don't think you're stuck up." Ettore defended.

"Shut up, E. You only want a title shot. C'mon, Vanessa can't give title shots to just anybody. Oh, wait. The Shield pretty much holds all the titles because of her. No big deal." Curtis said in a joking manner.

Her face lit up at the joke. _Is this how people really think of me?_ She thought. _I don't just give title shots to anybody. These boys deserve it!_

"Wow," she laughed. "Look, these three deserved it and the rest of the board agreed." She shrugged her shoulders. "And plus, maybe y'all should take it up to the rest of the board because I'm not even in control with your characters! I swear. But uh, E, keep your head up… your time is coming, if you know what I mean…"

"I'll drink to that!" He said raising his beer in the air, and the rest followed.

Colby ordered shots of Honey Jack all around and the drinking continued. She felt amazing. It had been such a long time since she participated in any type of fun. The liquid ran through her system and she felt her insides get warm. She knew if she looked in the mirror, her tan skin would be a red tone. In all honesty, she was plain _drunk._ The girl couldn't handle her liquor at all. She was only four shots in and she felt her head pound. But the night was still young and she wasn't going to give up too easily.

"Alright, guys, so the point of tonight is to help find Vanessa a man. It's been a while since she's had _fun,_" John alluded to other activities by raising his brows up and down, "I mean, I offered myself to her but you know… it's not allowed. We could get in a lot of trouble if we fooled around. Plus, I wouldn't want her falling in love with me or anything."

Vanessa nearly spit her drink out but placed a hand over her mouth and put her drink on the table. "You gotta be kidding me, John."

"I'm so serious, Vanessa."

"John has this infatuation with you, V. If you couldn't tell." Colby said sipping at his drink. He kept it private for so long, but it was Colby that had the infatuation with Vanessa. She was so smart and so gorgeous. He could watch her at her laptop for hours, watching her come up with new ideas. The look on her face, the excitement in her eyes when the light bulb in her head turns on. He wanted to know how the inner mechanisms in her mind worked because the girl was crazy imaginative. He was of course drawn to her looks at first, but she was also so smart. Hell, she was able to create the idea of the Shield as her first project with the company.

What wasn't there to like?

"I'll admit to this infatuation." John said pursing his lips and nodding his head up and down. "I'm not ashamed."

"We know you're not." Joe said with a laugh.

"What about that guy, Vanessa?" Victoria asked, pointing at a man across the bar. He was a good looking guy. Probably in his mid-20's. He was probably six foot tall, tan skin, dark hair. He was easy on the eyes and had an attractive smile.

_I could work with that_, Vanessa thought to herself.

Vanessa only spent a few minutes speaking to the tall, dark and handsome man and she was sold. This was the man she was going to spend the night and have a little fun with. She was sold, instantly.

The boys headed back to the hotel without her. She was a big girl and could take care of herself. But they were ready to get into their car with no hesitation to get her if she needed them.

The three were lying down, still slightly buzzing from their drinks earlier on.

"So, about this bet." Colby said, breaking the silence.

"You want to call it off, because you know you're going to lose?" John asked.

"No. I actually want to make things more interesting."

"How much more interesting can you make this bet be?" Joe asked, already amazed at the stakes.

"I'm listening," John said, all ears.

"You're only beating me by one chick. This bet can go on for forever, if you think about it. Who knows when The Shield will break up or if we _ever _breakup. Vanessa could keep us together for forever if she wanted to. I say we just have a tie breaker."

"A tie breaker?" John asked completely unimpressed.

"Listen. Between us, the first one to get Vanessa in bed wins the whole bet."

"Not happening." Joe said. "You guys are not adding her into this. And plus, she already knows what's going on."

"Which makes the game harder and more interesting, I'm 100% in." John replied. "You're a dirty player, Rollins. But I'm all in."

"You guys are trying to lose your jobs, huh?"

"No. I'm just trying to get what I want," was all Colby could say.

**Author's note: Thank you ChelleLew for the two reviews!**


End file.
